Mistério na Mansão Maldita
by Matt Yasha
Summary: Chapter 1 oon. DD. Lê
1. Chapter 1

**Mistério na mansão-assombrada**

Música : Crawling – Linkin Park

_Mistério_

- Um caçador de almas? – perguntou.

- É, parece que estamos numa mansão trancada – respondeu Lucy

_Suspense_

- Chega, Josh, não tem mais graça! – esganiçou-se Jéssica

- M-mas não sou eu! – berrou Josh

Um grito abafado ocorreu pela sala escura e vazia.

_Ação_

- Tudo por causa de um jogo, não acredito! – gritou Linda, que saiu de perto dos amigos.

_Amizade e Companheirismo_

- Iremos até o fim, O.K, Lucy? – soluçou Matt

- V-vamos – chorou Lucy

_Uma Fan-fic como você nunca viu..._

- P-poderes, como assim? – indagou Josh

- É, poderes. – respondeu Érica

Um baque surdo e um flash de luz ocorreu pela sala e a luz apagou.

- V-vocês estão bem? – sussurrou Akira

- Acho que todos nós estamos... – disse Leandro, com medo.

_Numa casa onde tudo pode acontecer..._

_-_ ARANHAS? – vociferou Érica

- Suponho que sim – disse Josh

_Aliados serão descobertos na mansão..._

- O QUÊ? Você está nessa casa a mais de 10 anos? – gritou Gio

- Não grite, irá acordar as feras – sussurrou Andressa

- Que feras? – disse Gio

- Er, acho que seus amigos já sabem quais são.. – e apontou para cartões de papel, com cada um mostrando informações e localizações de cada monstro.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy estava sentada em baixo da sombra de uma macieira, lendo um livro entitulado em: "O Jardim Secreto".

Ela aparentava ter um pouco menos de 13 anos. Seus cabelos negros como linces-ibéricas, curtos e lisos esvoaçavam com a ventania que fazia naquele local.

Seus olhos verdes brilhavam como duas grandes esmeraldas.

Ela tinha um irmão que aparenta ter quase 16 anos. Se chamava Josh, tinha cabelos loiros-claros, curtos e lisos. Seus olhos eram verdes também.

A casa dos pais de Josh e Lucy ficava em Nova York, nos Estados Unidos.

À este momento, Lucy acreditava que ele estava no colégio. A melhor amiga de colégio de Josh, se chama Jéssica, e era muito amigável. Jéssica tinha cabelos castanhos, olhos azuis e sentia forte atração por Matemática.

Enquanto Lucy terminava o livro, nas últimas páginas, o livro da garota voou com rapidez e seus cabelos voaram.

Uma ventania devastosa chegara, estava disposta a destruir tudo.

- Q-que diabos...? - irritou-se.

E de um flash de luz, Lucy, Josh e Jéssica foram parar no mesmo lugar. O pátio abandonado do colégio de Josh e Lucy ( também de Jéssica ).

Enquanto isso, em Nashville, Leandro, Érica, Akira e Linda estavam quase dormindo na aula de Geografia da professora Isabelle.

O sotaque italiano e francês da professora irritava a qualquer um até mesmo de vista.

Leandro tinha olhos castanhos, cabelos muito escuros, lisos e um boné verde na cabeça sempre que podia.

Érica tinha os cabelos ondulados e castanhos, os olhos verdes, prendia o cabelo com um grampo verde.

Akira era a mais diferente do grupo, tinha aparência oriental, os olhos puxados, cabelos longos, presos e lisos num coque. Os olhos dela são castanhos e tem pouco mais de 15 anos. ( todos da sua sala também aparentam ter nessa faixa de idade )

Linda usava um vestido longo verde água, os cabelos loiros, presos numa presilha verde. Os olhos castanhos. Sua cor preferida era verde.

- E a capital de Tocantis.. – perguntou Isabelle

- Palmas – respondeu a única alma viva na aula de Isabelle.

Linda bateu palmas.

- O que é isso, Linda? – irritou-se Isabelle – Fora de minha aula! – gritou ela.

O sinal bateu, logo na hora em que Linda se levantou da cadeira e todos os alunos saíram.

E num instante, Érica, Linda, Akira e Leandro estavam no mesmo pátio esquecido do colégio de Lucy.

Enquanto isso, no Rio de Janeiro, Brasil, Matt lia um livro de sua coleção de livros, em casa.

Ele tem cabelos negros como a noite, olhos castanhos, cabelos curtos e lisos, aparentando ter 12 ou 13 anos.

O seu livro, com uma devastadora rapidez, caíra no chão com um estrondo de ensurdecer qualquer alma viva naquele local.

Dele, saíra uma página arrancada à força, pelo visto.

Ele soltou um palavrão audível até pelo menos ao corredor.

E com uma rapidez espantosa, ele sumira de seu quarto deixando o livro jogado no chão, e indo parar no pátio abandonado do colégio de Lucy.

Chegando lá, ele viu várias pessoas, algumas conhecidas, outras não.

- Que palhaçada é essa? – perguntou Thaís, amiga de Colégio de Matt, também teletransportada.

- Parece que alguém queria que viéssemos para cá – respondeu Gio

Bárbara, Felipe e Cristian hesitaram.

-O-olhem! – Cristian apontou para objetos de cor chamativas em cima de uma mesa.

- Uma bola de volley? – indagou Felipe

- Ótimo, vamos jogar? – alegrou-se Lucy

- Ah, não comece, Lucy! – irritou-se Josh.

Quando Josh disse aquilo, Lucy mostrou uma expressão muito raivosa.

- Tá, ta, Lucy, vamos jogar – continuou ele com a cara amarrada

Ela soltou um grito de viva quando ele a respondeu.

- Eu vim pra.. – Matt olhou uma placa escrita: New York – NOVA YORK pra jogar volley? – pela expressão dele, ficara completamente atônito.

- Vamos jogar as criancinhas contra os grandões - -riu Josh, debochando de Lucy, Matt, e as outras "crianças" como dizia Josh.

No meio do jogo, quando Matt foi fazer um saque, de tanta raiva que estava de Josh, jogou o mais alto que pode jogar.

- Ops – desculpou-se ele.

A bola quebrou o vidro do décimo andar de uma mansão.

- Quem se candidata a ir pegar? – perguntou Bárbara

- Acho mais justo se todos formos ir pegar... – disse Felipe

- Concordo – disse Thaís lá no fundo.

Então, todos juntos, eles foram ir pegar a bola, que caíra justo no décimo andar da grande mansão abandonada.

- Tantos andares pra ela cair, foi cair logo no último... – rugiu Leandro

Alguns minutos depois, conseguiram entrar na casa, que tinha penas de animais no chão.

- Fizeram uma festa aqui? – debochou Jéssica

Jéssica estava tentando subir até o segundo andar quando a escada em que ela subia, desabou, como se fosse propositalmente.

Uma peste entrou pela janela, deixando todos atônitos.

Gio desmaiou.

- Gio! – gritou a voz fina de Thaís

Felipe avistou uma espada cravada no chão e tentava a arrancar.

Tinham várias dessas espadas, todos olhavam para elas..

E alguns arco-e-flechas parecem que estavam largados e cravados no chão de mármore também.

- Alguém só pode estar tramando isso de algum lugar. – disse Linda, que acabara de pegar um arco-e-flecha e atirar uma flecha na peste.

A peste era avermelhada, tinha dentes enormes e era uma espécia adulta, seus dentes estavam amarelados e sujos de sangue.

- Parece que ela saboreou algo agora a pouco... – amedrontou-se Érica

- Melhor que ela não tenha outro próximo aperitivo senão ficara com dor de barriga – gritou Lucy

Outro fera igual aparecera em outro canto do quarto da mansão.

Todos pegaram suas armas e se puseram em posições para atacar as feras, antes que seja tarde.

- Parece... - disse Matt, horrorizado

- Que não querem que cheguemos ao fim da mansão – continuou Érica


	3. Chapter 3

Os passos das pestes, feras, ou como são chamados naquela residência eram muito esquisitos.

Eram como três elefantes estivessem tendo um ataque.

O chão estremecia com o pesar de três pestes, que mais pareciam elefantes andando em cima de vidro.

- Estamos em vantagem, somos 13 contra 3 – disse Akira

Ela se arrependera de dizer isto no primeiro ataque feito pelo elefante na "pequenina batalha" entre eles.

As pestes eram muito mais fortes e maiores do que eles, e com isso tinha os ataques mais vantajosos.

A primeira peste foi morta com uma quinta flecha de Bárbara.

Matt atacava sempre a mesma peste, mais ao que parecia, quanto mais ele atacava essa peste, mais ela ficava forte.

As duas pestes foram mais difíceis de serem despachadas. Linda e Érica não agüentaram à tanta pressão e acabaram sendo "envenenadas" com um pouco de veneno de aranha e tigres ferozes, pelo que vimos.

Felizmente, as duas outras pestes foram mortas, a primeira depois de Matt a atacar tanto.

A segunda, que estava mais fortalecida por Matt, foi morta por Cristian.

- Isso foi difícil – disse Josh

- Ainda bem que foram só três – reclamou Jéssica.

Ela não queria dizer isso nunca mais em outra batalha, mais duas feras apareceram, descendo pelas escadas do segundo andar.

Uma garota ruiva, que estava ao segundo andar, descendo junto as feras, com a vestes rosa, o cabelo flamejante e uma espada bem pequena.

- Essa garota não irá arranjar briga com a gente também, irá? – rugiu Leandro.

Gio finalmente ficara consciente, recebeu palmadinhas na costa de Felipe.

- Já acordada? – disse ele.

- Felizmente – respondeu Gio alegre

Felipe a deu um arco-e-flecha.

- O que é isso? – ela se fez de desintedida.

- Gio, estas pestes e alguns humanos também, pelo que vejo, não querem deixar a gente subir – disse Linda – E acho que o único método de subir, pelo que vejo, é destruir todos estes intrometidos – vociferou Linda, nas últimas palavras.

Gio pegou o arco-e-flecha e ela, e todos se colocaram em posição.

Linda e Érica ficavam mais fracas a cada golpe que recebiam ou davam.

- Vocês não devem mais lutar, recuem! – gritou Lucy para elas.

- Nós cuidaremos disso também! – disseram as duas juntas – Não vamos deixar vocês sozinhos – disseram.

Depois de alguns minutos tentando lutar, desmaiaram com uma grande rapidez, não vista a olhos abertos.

- Menos duas... – disse a ruiva.

- O que você quer com a gente? – indagou Josh.

- Apenas suas vidas... – riu ela – para mim.

- Por acaso nós estamos sendo procurados por um chefe de família rico? – perguntou Matt

- Melhor que isso – respondeu a garota, que cravou a sua espada no braço de Matt.

- C-cuidem dela, eu estou bem! – essa foram suas últimas palavras, ele caiu duro no chão e imóvel.

Uma mulher com cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis aparecera descendo a escada, correndo, na frente de uma peste feroz, descendo as escadas com força e rápida como se fosse um canhão.

- Você está do lado deles? – perguntou Jéssica apontando para a ruiva e a peste.

- Não, sou completamente ao contrário deles – respondeu a garota – Me chamo Andressa, prazer – ela apertou a mão deles.

Com uma desastrosa rapidez, "soltou" um fogo na fera que corria atrás dela

O tilintar do fogo era de ensurdecer até um surdo. Eles tamparam os ouvidos.

- Barulho estranho, não? Mas pelo menos é eficaz contra esses demônios – ela apontou para as feras.

A fera em que ela soltara o fogo jazia quieta e quente, no chão.

Eles foram atacar a ruiva primeiro, era inevitável, ela já estava morrendo.

Ela soltou um grito de dor quando Akira lhe lançou uma flecha dolorosa. Ela tirou a flecha da perna, que sangrava, sem estancar o sangue, e urrou de dor, ela provavelmente, estava morrendo.

- Isso é para você aprender a não brincar com meus amigos – disse Akira, morrendo de ódio, com os punhos fechados e cerrando os dentes.

- M-mald-dita! – ela se jogou no chão e sangue vomitou um pouco de sangue, estava a um fio da morte.

Josh cravou a sua espada em seu peito e ela caiu como pedra no chão, com a cara pálida, os olhos arregalados e sangue jorrando de sua boca.

- Argh, isso foi nojento – disse Thaís, cuja acertava flechas na peste.

A peste aos poucos foi morrendo também, e com a ajuda de Andressa, ela acertou um raio na peste e a peste jazia sobre os pés de Andressa.

- É, tem horas que fica um pouco nojento, mas, tem que se conformar com isso, ainda faltam 9 andares, e temos que subir e descer, é uma lógica – disse ela, de supetão – Ah, e aquelas duas – disse apontando pra Linda e Érica – precisarão tomar um elixir especial, e pelo que parece, as pestes escondem esse elixir cada dia em um andar, então não saberemos nunca quando e onde estará – disse ela.

- Ah, antes de esquecer de te perguntar, esse castelo tem moda medieval, não é? – disse Akira, apontando pros arcos, espadas e as roupas, que ela descobrira agora, que estavam usando.

- É. – respondeu ela – Mas alguns quando entram aqui, podem ter dom de mágica, e eu tenho esse dom... Legal, não? – disse ela, feliz.

- Ah, e quanto tempo você já está aqui nessa mansão? – disse Josh, ao reparar os farrapos que ela vestia.

- Ah, faz 10 anos que vivo aqui, a vida aqui é bem difícil aqui.. – disse ela.

- O QUÊ? Você está nessa casa a mais de 10 anos? – gritou Gio

- Não grite, irá acordar as feras – sussurrou Andressa

- Que feras? – disse Gio, que estava bem desinformada, que só ficara sabendo que houvera uma batalha.

- Er, acho que seus amigos já sabem quais são.. – e apontou para cartões de papel, com cada um mostrando informações e localizações de cada monstro.

- E nesses cartões não tem a localização de nenhum elixir? – perguntou Lucy

- Infelizmente, não – respondeu ela com tristeza.

Ela pegou cartões com os nomes: Érica, Jéssica, Lucy, Josh, Gio, Matt, Akira, Linda, Andressa, Leandro, Felipe, Cristian, Thaís e Bárbara por fim.

- Esses são nossos dados. – disse ela lendo os cartões em voz alta. – Vou dizer a especialidade de cada um, o resto vocês podem ler depois. – disse ela.

- Akira, Jéssica, Bárbara, Gio e Érica tem especialidades em arco-e-flecha, Josh, Felipe, Leandro em espadas, Matt, Thaís, Lucy, Cristian, Linda e Eu, como viram, em magia, que são magias avançadas e fortes. – disse Andressa.

- Muito bom lembrar também que quanto mais seguirem suas especialidades, melhor o ataque surtirá efeito – ela disse, com cara de quem soubesse de tudo no mundo.

- Aaaah, e quanto ao Matt, quando ele irá acordar, ou ele estará...? – perguntou Lucy, de supetão.

- Precisará de um revitalizador, ainda mais difícil de se conseguir – eles subiam as escadas pro segundo andar, quando um casaco com capuz, saira voando bem perto deles, encarando-os.

- Quer lutar contra nós? – debochou Josh – Sem chance! – riu ele.

O lugar ficara frio. Devia ser poder do casaco flutante com capuz.

- São caçadores de almas – disse Andressa – Eles ficam na deles, mas só quando debocham deles, eles ficam uma fera – disse ela.

- Um caçador de almas? – perguntou Lucy.

Todos olharam com uma cara feia pra Josh. Mais caçadores de almas se reuniram, ao todo eram nove deles.

Eles tentaram fugir pela porta em que entraram. Mas Andressa já foi logo avisando:

- As portas que vocês entraram, estão trancadas – disse ela com infelicidade – Já tentei fugir, nunca consegui, eles me perseguem, sabe. – disse ela.

- É, parece que estamos numa mansão trancada – respondeu Lucy

Leandro viu que eles tinham o tal elixir, uma garrafa enorme e avisou:

- Eles têm, eles têm, o e... – e foi puxado pelos caçadores de almas como refém.

- M-merda! – exclamou Josh.

- Boca-suja! – rugiu Lucy.

- Chega, gente, precisamos lutar! – Jéssica se esganiçou.

Andressa soltou um rugido e atirou fogo em todos eles.

Oito deles ainda restavam.

- Minha mágica! Não tá funcionando! Impossível, de nove destruir só um! – assustou-se ela.

- Parece que eles são contra mágica – disse Thaís, infeliz, soltando uma rajada de gelo da palma da mão.

Josh, olhou corado para o gelo que Thaís soltava da palma da mão, depois olhando pra frente de um caçador de almas, jogando a espada de longe e matando um caçador de almas, atirou bem na testa dele.

Ainda restavam sete.

Finalmente, Akira matara dois de uma vez só.

- Cinco ainda são poucos – disse Felipe, matando um deles.

- Quatro, você quer dizer? – disse Lucy.

Um caçador de almas tentara alcançar Lucy, lançando um magia negra, deixando-a pequenina, do tamanho de uma formiga, mas errou por dois dedos.

- Isso está sendo mais fácil do que pensávamos – disse Cristian, matando mais um deles.

Lucy matou os últimos três, ela tinha um forte poder para magia de eletricidade, e sofria muitos danos de vento, também. Vento era seu ponto fraco.

Ninguém foi ferido nessa batalha.

Josh achou demasiado fácil. Porém, Andressa ficou um pouco cansada de usar magia.

Leandro foi capturado e ele pegou os elixires e usou-os em Linda e Érica.

No segundo andar, ficava o "abrigo" de Andressa, era bem estreito.

Eles desceram uma escadinha e foram parar num lugar parecido com um sótão subterrâneo.

- Belo lugar! – disseram eles.

- Ah, é um esconderijo humilde, é o único esconderijo da mansão que eu conheço – disse Andressa – Aliás, nunca consegui passar do segundo andar – riu ela.

Linda, quando conseguiu acordar, achou no depósito de Andressa, uma _raridade_, achara um revitalizador.

Andressa, com retribuição aquilo que aquele grupo já fez por eles, deixara eles usarem o revitalizador em Matt.

Matt acordou na mesma hora em que tomou o revitalizador.

- Bem repentino, esse revitalizador – disse Andressa – Serve para muita coisa, uma _raridade_ conseguir um desses nesses dias.. – completou Andressa.

Eles passaram a noite no abrigo de Andressa, não era muito confortável, mas tinha muito espaço, Andressa conseguiu uns colchonetes, travesseiros e cobertores.

Eles conversavam o que será que ia acontecer no dia seguinte. Andressa tinha fechado com dois cadeados a porta para entrar no porão, também colocou uma armadilha de ferro, se alguma peste ou humano tentasse entrar, cairia numa grade de ferro, fazendo barulho, o que acordaria-os.

Matt e Linda tiveram dificuldades para dormir, ficaram conversando a noite toda. E depois de uma boa conversa, adormeceram.

No dia seguinte, com o costume de acordar cedo, Andressa foi a primeira a se levantar. Ela chamou eles para a "mini-cozinha" para tomar café.

- Mas nesse sótão tem de tudo! – disse Leandro, comendo um hamburguer.

- Não é tão comum ver sótão assim – disse Lucy, comendo uma fatia de bolo de chocolate.

Quem acabava o almoço colocava os tênis ou sapatos e se preparava para sair do sótão.

- Vamos sentir falta... – disse Andressa.

- E essas coisas todas? Vão ficar aqui? – disse Akira

Eles viram Andressa colocar tudo de necessário ( cobertores, colchões, travesseiros, elixires, revitalizadores[poucos, etc... ) dentro de uma sacola plástica de cor preta.

E com um toque de mágica..

Tchum

Tudo o que estava na sacola plástica virou uma pastilha elástica de dois centímetros.

Eles ficaram surpresos.

- Mágica é sempre bem-vinda – sorriu Andressa para eles

Depois de alguns longos minutos, eles terminaram de comer os aperitivos

Andressa fazia mais pastilhas, colocando alimentos e coisas necessárias em outras

- Sairia uma gororoba se colocássemos alimentos e objetos juntos – disse ela com a cara de nojo mais feia que o grupo já viu.

Ela também fez pastilhas separadas com as armas deles, arco-e-flechas e espadas.

- Ainda bem que magia não se precisa carregar – riram Thaís e Bárbara

Felipe ficara sério. Imaginava como iam sobreviver com vários daqueles monstros lá fora.

- Pronto, já peguei tudo – disse ela apontando para o bolso da calça( que virou farrapos ), cheia de pastilhas de dois centímetros.

Eles saíram de lá com muito sacrifício, mas finalmente, depois de longos minutos, saíram.

Lucy foi a última a sair, por ser uma das menores.

O segundo andar estava vazio, mas eles sabiam que feras e humanos apareceriam em qualquer momento, a qualquer hora.

Eles esperavam por uma besta, mas parece que elas estavam se escondendo, de alguma coisa...

- Ai, Josh, não faça isso nunca mais! – berrou Lucy, assustada com o que "irmão" acabara de fazer.

- O quê? – perguntou Josh, assustado com a expressão de Lucy – Não fiz nada... – disse.

- Mentira! – ela o interrompeu – Você tem cara de santinho, mas não é! – berrou.

- Hey, Hey, não briguem, crianças! – debochou Leandro.

Felipe continuava sério.

O que virá pela frente, e se algum de nós morrermos? – pensou ele.

Isso aqui, eu creio, como as roupas, as armas, deve ser tudo... – e o olhar arregalado de Felipe olhou para trás...

Como ele pensava, a peste maior agora está por vir, e ela está se escondendo, o que não é nada bom...

- Felipe, você está bem? Está tão quieto – disse Matt

- E-eu sinto... consigo sentir... – a voz dele tornara-se fanha e durona.

- Felipe, é você mesmo? – Matt começou a ficar com medo – Você não é assim! – completou.

- S-se ac-cust-tume. – rugiu ele – S-sangue. Si-sinto cheiro de s-sangue-e. – sua voz estava mais esganiçada – Sangue animal – continuou.

A peste, que Felipe, achava que estava se escondendo, provavelmente, estava muito bem escondida, porque ninguém conseguia a achar.

- Ali! – berrou Bárbara, apontando para um cano extremamente largo, colado à parede. Estava se mexendo, intrepidamente, sem querer ser descoberto.

Um fogo, saindo da palma da mão de Lucy, quebrou o cano e um esquilo de pele marrom se esquivava, com medo dos raios, fogos ou gelos que os mágicos podiam soltar.

- Aranhas... estão se afastando todos dele! – disse Felipe, ganindo – Como eu pensava... É ele mesmo! – chorou uma voz medrosa. – Dessa vez... Não escapa... – ele gritou, as lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto pálido e liso.

- Não fiquem muito com os olhos abertos, cuidado! – ele pegou uns espelhos da mochila e entregou a maioria do grupo.

- Não olhem diretamente no olho... essa espécie... mata. – disse Felipe com tristeza.

- Erm... Felipe, o que está dizendo? – assustou-se Lucy.

O espelho de Gio se quebrou com um baque surdo. A luz se apagou, mas a luz do dia ainda os ajudava.

Olhos amarelados, antes do espelho de Érica se quebrar, foram vistos.

Érica olhou diretamente para esses olhos, sem escolha.

A sorte foi que ninguém do grupo olhara pro espelho de Érica, somente ela.

- Ele... apareceu! – Felipe estava com a voz mais esganiçada e agonizante do mundo.

- Q-quem? Felipe, pára de bobagem, não tem ninguém aqui além de nós! – Thaís olhou para Érica, ela estava parada, com os olhos abertos, parada, sem poder se mexer, agora ela estava...

- Petrificada...? – gritou Josh.

- Não grita! – disse Andressa.

- Desculpa – desculpou-se Josh.

- Que tipo de monstro quebraria o espelho dela e ainda a petrificaria? – disse Jéssica, se perguntando a si mesma.


End file.
